You were my love
by Flowersen
Summary: Draco makes a mistake, Hermione's heart gets broken.
I own none of Harry Potter.

* * *

You were my love.

The silent sobs coming from the room across the hall had Draco feel guilt filling him from head to toe, knowing that is was his fault Hermione was crying her eyes out. He threaded his fingers through his hair, loosened the knot in his tie and fell back onto the couch. Accioing a glass and fire whiskey, he poured himself a glass and watched as the amber liquid caught the colours of the flames in the fireplace, his silver family signet ring glinting in the sun going past the horizon. As he stared into the flames, he thought back to the start of the day…

… Hermione had just woken up to a beautiful sunrise, think pinks and oranges catching the colours in the stain glass windows of her dorm. A pale muscular slithered over her waist pulling her back down to bed, his voice husky with sleep "Come back to bed, mia, its to early". His eyes still closed, his blond hair tousled and falling over his eyes, Hermione swept the hairs back and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before gathering her things to go have a shower. As Hermione was showering Draco Stretched out on the queen sized bed, cracking his back and lying in the warmth that his girlfriends body had just left…

… Once Draco had gotten out of bed and gotten out of bed, he made his way down to the great hall for breakfast, Pansy caught sight of him and ran and clutched his arm, her nails digging into his arm and started whispering seductively to Draco, even though he took no notice. Once Draco had food on his plate his started up a conversation with Blaise about quidditch. Once Draco finished his breakfast Pansy and him made their way down to the dungeons, once they were out of site, Pansy pushed him into an abandoned class room and latched onto his lips with hers. Draco's teenage body responding readily as Hermione had not been ready for the commitment just yet, so he did not force it. But now there was a chance to relive himself and soon his mind was clouded with lust, pushing any responsible choices to the back. As Pansy and Draco busied themselves they never noticed a headful of chocolate curls and caramel eyes filling with tears. She turned and ran back to her dorm after giving a big sob…

… When Draco heard the sob he pushed Pansy of him, righted his clothes and then opened the door and looked to his right and saw a couple of chocolate curls go around the corner. Quickly racing after Hermione, calling out "Hermione! Hermione please wait!", once no response he kept on running after her. As Hermione ran towards her dorm, hot tear steadily made their way down her face. As she pushed open the portrait she hear Draco yelling her name, not listening she ran into her room closed the door and slid against it till she hit the floor, her head in her knees sobbing as her heart broke. A couple minutes later she heard a sigh and then "Hermione, Mia please I'm so sorry, please just come out and talk" hearing no response from Hermione apart from some sniffles he slammed his fist against the door and walked down to the common room…

… As Draco recalled the events of the day his eyes filled with tears, how could he do that? How could he make such a stupid mistake causing the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers. He was so angry with himself that he threw the glass at the fire, watching as the remains of the whiskey exploded. He heard a door close and then soft footsteps. Hermione still dressed in her uniform, her hair bushy and her face was red and bushy. "Hermione please just Let me..." As he started to talk he never noticed her walk across until he felt the stinging on his face from where she had just slapped him, "No." she said "You were the love of my life and I don't know, I guess I just thought I was yours too, I know now that I'm not but I tried so hard but I guess I failed", Tears making their way down her face once more. She turned on heel and walked back to her room and closed the door softly. Draco followed her, his head resting against the door with a soft thud, "Hermione, I know what I did was wrong and I am so, so very sorry and even though I didn't mean it that doesn't change anything, I am so sorry." After he apologised he lowered his voice to a whisper "Hermione Granger, I love you with my body and soul and I am so grateful you came into my life and made me the man I am today." With that he left, went back to his room and for the first time in years he cried, heart wrenching sobs knowing that he was never going to get the love of his life back into his arms.


End file.
